


Outlander story

by Hellwords



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Tragic Romance, jpg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг/Персонажи: Френк Рэндалл | Клер | Джейми Фрейзер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlander story

Пейринг/Персонажи: Френк Рэндалл | Клер | Джейми Фрейзер  
Категория: джен  
Вся суть истории в картинках.

Это вектор, обтравка скриншотов)) может быть, когда-нибудь, я напечатаю себе обои))))


End file.
